Fusion Fall
Fusion Fall is a massive Multiplayer online game (Or MMO, for short.) A RPG that stars in the Cartoon network universe when a war erupted by the Fusion, so now everybody has banded together in order to prevent Fusion from taking over. The Powerpuff Girls are no exception and are heavily featured in this game. With many nano's, characters, items, and locations from the series. Powerpuff Locations Volcano Lair: Mojo Jojo's current residence, much like in the series. With his telescope he keeps a constant eye on the Planet Fusion and often schemes or plots. Underneath his lair is a group of monkeys who have digested Fusion Matter, because of this they have become infected and those who escape head to Fusion Mojo's lair. Pokey Oaks: This is now a middle school (Or Junior High) but it does not state who attends this school. Its possible the girls do, as they are around the age of 15 in this game. It has many fusions trying to cause chaos located here in the past, in the future it does not play much of a part. Townsville Center: A shopping plaza with a empty stage, It is directly beneath the City Hall where the Mayor and Bubbles reside. City Hall: The building where the Mayor works. Mission involvement's Rembering Buttercup: If the Player is under the guidance of Dexter, this mission can be unlocked. Blossom begins by telling the player that while losing Buttercup was painful, she can talk about it now that its been so long. I'm Still Standing: In this mission you learn Buttercup is still around, which makes Blossom very happy! For Bubbles, she will ask the player to deliver flowers to Buttercup. Music and Mayhem: Buttercups leather jacket is needed for part of a Nano improvement. Picnic Panic: Missions where Blossom wishes to go on a picnic and you must help her take care of some predictaments first. The professor Misses the picnic at the end of the missions and ask you to go apologize for him. Part two of Fusion from Another Planet: Princess ask the player to get her many expensive objects and just when the player is ready to hand them over, Buttercup appears and calls her selfish and greedy and has the player return them. Characters Blossom: Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is located in Sector V. She holds herself in high expectations and refuses failure. This is both her greatest strength and weakness as it distances her from everyone else and is the root of her problems believing that Buttercup is really gone. Its hinted in the future that Blossom and Bubbles are no longer around (as in dead, or simply in hiding.) She is one of the leaders of the resistence and in her spare time she likes to go on Picnics with the Professor. Blossom works with Dexter and will give you a lot of missions if you choose him as your guidance leader. Unlike the real Blossom, Fusion Blossom hits fast and hard and will ask questions later. She has her sights currently on attacking Ed's fortress but resides at Pokey Oaks school, beating her will release Blossom's Nano. Bubbles: Located at the City Hall, a girl of extremes, when happy she's Jubilant, when sad she's really down. She has never forgiven Mojo Jojo for Buttercups disappearence and even his voice is enough to send her into a blind fury. She sees the fuse invasion as a personal attack on everything she holds dear and because of this she is a active member of the resistence. Bubbles is also the sensative member of the group and is very childish. Many of her missions involve helping animals. Fusion Bubbles has been terrorizing the homes around the Powerpuff Girls old hangouts. She was put in charge of the fusions in control of Pokey Oaks. Buttercup: The tough one of the group Buttercup has mysteriously vanished! A year before the Fusion Arrival the trio had been in a battle against Mojo Jojo when a sudden attack sent Buttercup hurling towards the Ocean. Many hope she is still alive but she hasn't been seen since... In the future she is at Maraquee Row, one of the final few characters still standing. Its revealed in the past she was dating Ace and he had taken her under his wing into a band. Her name was changed to Belladonna until she regained all of her memories. Its unknown if they are still together or not. Professor Utonium: A scientist who specializes in Genetics. Creator and Father of the Powerpuff Girls, Professor also finds it hard to believe in Buttercups disappearence, much like Blossom. A friendship has formed betwee Dexter and the Professor and they both work together to stop Fusion! He is found at Genius Grove by Numbuh five and Dee Dee. Computress (Dexters computer assistant) has a crush on him~ Mojo Jojo: Located at his volcano Lair, Mojo Jojo plans for world domination often. He wants to destory the powerpuff girls at all cost but with the recent Fusion War he found out he must work with those he may despise if he wants to make it through this alive. He surprisingly seems to feel a bit of guilt after the loss of Buttercup. This may because he helped create the girls back when he was a normal hyper little Monkey. He is one of the officials/advisors a person can pick from. Along with Edd, Dexter, and Ben tennyson. Princess Morbucks: A spoiled brat who, after being denied to join the group. Tried to kill the Powerpuff Girls. When Buttercup disappeared she tried to join again but was repeatedly denied. Nobody could replace Buttercup, especially such a superficial child. When the Fusion wars began she saw this as a chance to prove herself worthy to the team and had her daddy buy her a fortress all on her own. Its revealed Princess harbors feelings for Ben Tennyson and its assumed she has relation to the people running the Morbucks Loaning companies. She is seen at Townsville Center. Mayor: A ditzy older gentleman who is very kind and fare to everyone around him. Thankfully he's surounded by competant people to help him... He also makes sure everyone is happy and that his city is peaceful. Whenever the attacks began he made sure to minimize the damage done to the town and with the Powerpuff Girls with him, he has total faith in them. Miss Bellum, his assistant is not seen, however it can be assumed she is around as he often calls her. Him: The evilest of Evil, Him loves to cause mischief and toying with people. He watched the Fusion Planet with much affection but when he tried to befriend them and was refused, Him decided it was time for them to go! Especially when he discovered a Fusion version of him exist. His effeminate ways remain and as such, when then player does his missions he request that they find his Mr. Quackers and herbal bath wash. He is located its Endsville. Fuzzy Lumpkins: A pink creature with a terrible temper. He is found at Leakey Lake. While he does not like anyone coming near his property. After his release from prison when he noticed the Fusion attacking, Fuzzy went absolutely berserk and his animal primal instincts took over. He will do anything to protect the land he loves so much. Ace: Located in Maraquee Row, Ace is the only Gangreen Gang member to appear in Fusion Fall. The charismatic leader of a punk rock band, he is also seen with new girl Belladonna. He likes how mysterious she is and nobody can figure out where this strange girl has come from. However, as the Fusion wars occured, a life changing situation is soon to take place... Blossom FF.png|Blossom in FF Bubbles FF.png Buttercup FF.png Professor FF.png Mojo Jojo.png Princess.png Mayor.png Him FF.png Fuzzy.png Ace.png Nano's A nano is a small creature based on characters in the game. They have three abilities that the player can pick from. They are much like a pet in a RPG. Blossom: This little Nano is spunkier in terms of personality. She often makes taunting gestures and her type is Cosmix. #Ice Breath: A Icy blast that freezes anyone foolish enough to get in the way. #Liberty Bell: Blossom's alter-Ego will protect you from the toxic Fusion! #Everything Nice: Blossom protects the group from Enemies special attacks. Bubbles: Bubbles Nano is also a Cosmix type. #Tornado Trap: Using her super breath Bubbles ensnares your enemies. #Bunny Hop: Bubbles gives you a cute Bunny-tastic Jump Boost~! #Laser Vision: Bubbles laser vision blast your enemies for extra damage Buttercup: Not like her sisters, Buttercup's Nano is from the Blastons group. #Miss Fire: A powerful attack stunning all targets around the area #Rallying Cry: a Call giving a health boost to the entire group. #Buttercup Burst: Awards you with more Fusion Matter Professor: of the Cosmix type. #Prof. Protection: Stepping in the Professor hits the target with additional Damage #Rocket Pack: The power of science will give a mighty boost in jump to the group. #Utonium Boom: A rocket blast shooting through the air. Mojo Jojo: Mojo is part of the Blastons Nano class. Even though he's smal, this nanon's intellic will protect you. #Jojo Juggernaut: Kicking into overdrive Mojo protects your group. #Freeze Ray: A blast from his ray gun will take the energy from enemies. #Brain Power: The genius of Mojo Jojo will protect your potions and power from being hit. Princess: Mayor: Him: A nano of the Blastons type. Still creepy he is a great Nano to have on your side, maybe he'll scare the monsters away~ #Evil Laugh: A terrifying laugh that damages all nearby targets. #Mwa-ha-ha: A powerpful Chortle that gives boost to the player and their nearby allies. #demonic Possession: A burst of demonic power to protect you from attacks. Fuzzy: Ace: Powerpuff Items Weapons Morbucks Crownarang: Princess Morbucks throws deadly tiara's at her foes. Now you can too! Broccoloid Blaster: Hailing from the Broccoloid Empire, this weapon will cook your enemies good. Anubis Lazer Rifle: This wont turn your foes into dogs but you can tell them to "Heel" Mojo recommended. Fuzzy's Meat Gun: This weapon wont turn your enemies into meat but it WILL turn them into Goo! Clothing Dynamo: Outfits adapted for battle. Comes in each powerpuff Color. A top, pants, and shoes are made for this. PPG Race attire: A cute racing outfit in a fashionable pink color, included full outfit with a heart themed helmet. Octi Backpack: Bubbles stuffed toy is now an adorable backpack for you! Morbucks Wings: Special Edition gold wings to match the special addition golden dynamo outfit. Blowfish Buddy: Believe it or not this creature once rampaged through townsville! Monkey Minion Backpack: Mojo's minions wear these jetpacks to fly from one mission to the next. Him Mask: Get all the creepy sass of him from this Halloween edition mask. Mayors monocle: Pretend to rule all of Townsville with the civic leaders eyepiece. Morbucks Visor: A high-tech visor for spoiled princesses and prince's everywhere. Blossom Dynamo Helmet: Inspired by Blossom this helmet is all red and shiny. A great gift! Bubbles and Buttercup versions exist. Brick Rowdyruff Helmet: Brick inspired this rough and tough helmet. Boomer and Brick versions exist. Sara Bellums Wig: Look as lovely as the ever-so helpful Bellum~ The mayor is probably calling for you now! Anubis.png|So versitle~ Meat.png|Mmmm~ Wings.png Blowfish.png jetpack.png Monocle.png Morbucks.png Dynamo.png Trivia *Bubbles hair in this game resembles Miyako's from Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z *Blossom's Nano is the only one that has all three of a PPG's personal things (Ability, alter-ego, and ingrediant.) *Bubbles fusion self oddly enough gives out two Nano's. *Buttercup and Ace dating may possibly reference "Buttercrush" a episode from the original series where Buttercup developed a crush on Ace, only to soon learn he planned to destory her sisters. *Ironically, Professor and Dexter are usually depicted as rivals, but in this work well together. *Also to note, Blossom and Dexter are shown with a close relationship in this game, Possibly referencing a popular fanon series by "Bleedman" in which they are a couple. *Both "Mwa-ha-ha" and "Evil laugh" are techniqually the same in terms of name. As an evil laugh sounds like "Mwa-haha". *Everyone in the Utonium family is of the Cosmix nano type, EXCEPT Buttercup. *Fuzzy and Ace give the least amount of missions. *Despite how popular they are, RRB's do not make an appearence other then an item cameo. *Oddly enough while Fusion Bubbles' hair is a dark brown blond. Fusion Blossoms hair is a green color, much like her skin with a very VERY light brown tinge. Gallery FF Bubbles.png|Bubbles image from the website Bubbles and Buttercup.png|Bubbles and Buttercup explain emoticons Buttercup as Belladonna.png|Buttercups memory loss form Mojo Being used.png|Mojo is used on this small icon for the code update Fusions.png Blosson Bubbles vs Fusions.png|Originals Versus Fushions! Category:Series Category:Games Category:Video games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ghd Category:Bgrn Category:RjRrzjn Category:Iz Category:Rzjjjzjr Category:Jn Category:Tukm Category:R Category:Jzr Category:Zkm Category:Rzkm Category:UktRrk Category:Mz Category:Ziijrz Category:Ttuj Category:Uutk Category:Zjzri Category:Zzij Category:Rrkk Category:Ozzk Category:Zozk Category:Oork Category:Kok Category:O! Category:Orz! Category:Ozkr Category:Ttok Category:Mzk Category:Umtk Category:UktTtuk Category:Kizilkktu Category:Ip Category:L Category:Zik Category:Ktui Category:Utj Category:ThnRu Category:Dg Category:JZrrgj Category:U Category:JUrj Category:Zi Category:Zru Category:MTut Category:Uiutk Category:Uuikt Category:Uituk Category:Uitkk Category:Tuik Category:Tuiktuikmtuk Category:Tuj Category:MUujtm Category:Ttukk Category:Tkm Category:Uuktm Category:Ghn Category:Hh Category:FHhn Category:Htjjt Category:Jhj Category:Mjhtj Category:Zjtj Category:Jjj Category:Tuk Category:Kut Category:Uukt Category:Jjt Category:Jt Category:Ukt Category:Kutukt Category:Iitk Category:Tik Category:Tiktik Category:Iot Category:Kttuk Category:TikTuk Category:Tukjtzrzj Category:Zjr Category:Jjtu Category:Ttujtzj Category:Hfj Category:Zfj Category:Uujt Category:Rrzj Category:Tukt Category:Ououu Category:Ikj Category:RR Category:Uui Category:Jkuj Category:KutUukt Category:TukTuk Category:Tukukt Category:Kktu Category:Iikt Category:Tukktuk Category:Tukjtu Category:Ttu Category:Nh Category:Fhj Category:Zjfm Category:Hjf Category:Urk Category:Rrukk Category:Ujfmr Category:Rujmiz Category:KTtukm Category:Iitml Category:Ukfm Category:Tukk Category:Uuokt Category:Ttukkuuktm Category:Ttukm Category:Ukmt Category:Uokt Category:Ukm Category:TUtok Category:Ooukt Category:Gghm Category:Ffj Category:Hj Category:Hjfujt Category:Mmuk Category:UktUkt Category:Uktk Category:Uktm Category:Kktm Category:Ukutm Category:Uomtt Category:Uk Category:Kk!tu Category:Lti! Category:Uukt! Category:Ktu! Category:Til! Category:Ilt! Category:Ilt!zil Category:Llizlzil Category:Ilt!il Category:T!Llti! Category:Ukt! Category:Uktmktum Category:Uuktmukmt Category:Uktmuktk Category:Kki Category:!tkut Category:Kugm Category:Tjm Category:Tj Category:Mtukm Category:Uuk Category:Tkkukkt Category:Oukt Category:Kuktk Category:Uo Category:Tkktuk Category:Ttukkktum Category:UuktmUkt! Category:Mukt Category:Mkkimt Category:Tik!